愛 (Ai)
by Nii-Ga-Lon
Summary: Kumpulan Drabbles berdasarkan musim-musim / AoFem!Ki / WARN: Semi-AU, Possibly OOC, Fluff gagal / Mind to RnR? / UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**愛****( A i)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T for Safety

.

Hanya berisi sekempuluan random Drabbles yang saya buat untuk pasangan terfavorit saya, yaitu AomineXFem!Kise, YAY! Dan, Drabbles ini didasarkan pada musim-musim, YAY (lagi)!

Let's The Story Begins

* * *

**Summer**

**01: "Ice Cream"**

* * *

Matahari yang terik terus menyinari tanah, membuat manusia-manusia yang /hidup/ diatas tanah terkena sinar matahari yang terik. Sejujurnya, sepanas apapun musim panas... musim panas adalah Musim yang sering ditunggu oleh kalangan manusia.

Mengapa? Yah, Jawabannya simpel. Yaitu, Libur Musim Panas.

Yah, disaat waktu santai seperti itu terutamanya murid-murid akan memanfaatkannya sebagai waktu bermain mereka, ataupun kencan.

Dan, saat ini seorang siswa Too Gakuen memanfaatkan waktu santai ini untuk kencan.

.

.

.

"Ne, Aominechii! Kita akan kemana ssu~?" Suara khasnya, memang tak asing lagi. Suara yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang dikenal Model dan si Perfect Copy.

Ya, Suara yang dimiliki oleh Kise Ryouko.

"Kau berisik, Kise." Seru Aomine dengan nada malas. Yah, sejujurnya suara Kise sudah membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

Ah, Coba kalian bayangkan seseorang yang kalian sukai berbicara dengan kalian... Dan, itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Unstopable Scorerer dari Kiseki No Sedai ini.

"Aominechii hidoi ssu yo~!" Seru Kise, seraya menggembungkan pipinya yang putih layaknya seperti anak kecil. Dan pada saat itu juga, ingin sekali rasanya Aomine mencubit dan menciumi pipi putih yang dimiliki Kise.

Entah, Aomine hanya terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kise. Mata birunya menelusuri sekitar kota yang /sedikit/ ramai. Tak lama, matanya menangkap Stand Ice Cream.

"Ice Cream, huh...?" Pikirnya. Ia, berharap dengan membelikan Kise Ice Cream, /mungkin/ Kise akan menganggapnya sebagai /Lelaki yang Baik/.

"Hey, Kise. Kau mau Ice Cream...?" Tanya Aomine, seraya menatap Kise. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Stand ice cream tersebut.

"Un," Kise mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja aku mau ssu~" Kise menyengir lebar, menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

.

.

.

Dan, setelah mengantri beberapa lama... mereka akhirnya mendapatkan ice cream mereka.

"Huwaaa! Ramai sekali ssu!" Kise mencibir, memonyongkan bibirnya. Aomine hanya terdiam mendengar komentar Kise, matanya tertuju kepada bibir Kise. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menciumi bibir Kise.

"Yah, yang penting kita mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga ssu."

Hening.

Masing-masing dari mereka malah sibuk dengan ice cream mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya, Ice Cream tidak begitu membantu untuk membangun suasana yang 'Pas' untuk mereka.

Tapi, sepertinya sesibuk apapun dia dengan ice creamnya itu, Aomine tetap saja mencuri pandang ke arah Kise yang masih sibuk memakani Ice creamnya.

Entah, Mata Aomine menangkap sisa-sisa ice cream yang masih tertinggal dipipi Kise.

"Oi, Kise." Panggil Aomine, wajahnya terlihat 'Biasa'.

"Ng?" Kise hanya menoleh ke arah Aomine.

Lalu,

Secara spontan Aomine menjilat sisa-sisa Ice cream yang terdapat dipipi putih Kise. Manis, itu yang dirasakannya... Entah, itu karena Ice cream yang dirasakannya, atau pipi halus Kise yang bercampur ice cream.

"E-Eh?!" Kise terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine tadi. Ia memegang pipinya, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"... Ha..?" Setelah beberapa detik, Aomine baru menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"A-Aku tidak ber-bermaksud seperti itu—Hanya saja—" Aomine berusaha membuat Alibi, wajahnya memerah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa ssu..." Seru Kise, mukanya tetap memerah, ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"EH..?!" Aomine terkejut. Ia terkejut. Baru saja Kise mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa' yang berarti ia tidak apa-apa melakukan hal tersebut.

Hening.

Di panas terik musim panas, tak hanya badan dan mereka yang terasa panas. Tetapi, hati mereka terasa panas dan berbunga-bunga seperti musim panas.

* * *

**01: Ice Cream (SUMMER) End**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hai, saya lagi lagi membuat FF baru, dan mem-bodo-amat-kan FF lain saya. /Author macam apa ini/

Yah, saya memang tak pandai membuat FF Fluff, jadi maafkan saya jika terdapa kesalahan kosa kata, Typo, dan ke-OOC-an para Chara. Karena, ini baru pertama kalinya saya membuat FF di fandom KuroBas. Saya harap, ada pengertian dari para Reader.

Dan, akan membantu jika para Reader memberi saran, usulan, dan kritik dikotak Review.

Terima kasih. *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

**愛( A i)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T for Safety.

.

Mungkin, musim akan acak, dan tak sesuai. Dan sebelum saya memulai cerita ini, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada para reader yang telah men-review dan memberi masukan kepada saya~!

* * *

**Spring**

**02: Sunflower crown**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, udarapun tak begitu dingin maupun panas. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Oh, ayolah~! Siapa yang tak menyukai hari sabtu? Hari yang kita sering gunakan untuk bersantai ataupun beristirahat dari kesibukan kita.

Yah, dan sebagian orang akan memanfaatkan hari ini untuk pergi piknik. Mumpung bulan ini adalah musim Semi. Dimana, bunga-bunga yang indah bermekaran dan hawa sejuk dari pepohonan membuat udara menjadi adam dan nyaman.

Pada hari ini, Model dan _Copy-cat _dari Kaijou High ini berencana menghubungi seseorang untuk menemaninya piknik bersama.

"Hmp... Siapa yang bisa aku aja untuk piknik ssu~?" Gadis bersurai kuning ini mengembungkan pipinya seraya memperhatikan kontak nomor di _handphonenya _satu-persatu.

Memang suatu kebetulan pada hari libur seperti ini, Kise malah tak ada kerjaan. Sesi-pemotretannya diundur minggu depan, latihan basketpun juga diundur karena sang pelatih sakit. Kise benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan ketikan ia tidak sibuk. Terlebih lagi, Kise adalah tipe gadis yang hiperaktif.

"Aku benar-benar bingung ssu—" Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada nomor Aomine Daiki, Seorang _Ace _dari Too Gakuen.

Kise berpikir sebentar, ia takut bahwa dirinya yang menyebalkan ini mengganggu Aomine yang sibuk. Tapi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kise langsung menelpon Aomine.

Beberapa detik hening, Aomine masih belum mengangkat teleponnya. Ketika, Kise merasa menganggu dan ingin menutup teleponnya, suara khas Aomine terdengar,

"_Uh—Ohayou-..?"_

"Ohayou Aominechiii~~!"

"_Tch, Kise—Kau menganggu saja—ini masih jam 7 pagi dan kau sudah meneleponku—"_

"Eheheh~! Gomen gomen—Aku hanya bosan dan ingin mengajakmu piknik ssu!"

"_Piknik? Merepotkan saja. Lebih baik aku tidur—daripada menemanimu."_

"HEE?! Hidoii ssu yo! Ayolah sekali ini saja, Aominechii~!"

"_Tida—"_

"AOMINECHII KUMOHON SSU!"

Hening sebentar, kali ini Kise benar-benar memaksa dan memohon kepada Aomine. Membuat Aomine merasa tak enak jika ia menolak ajakan Kise.

Aomine yang diseberang telepon hanya menghela nafas kecil,

"_Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Kutunggu kau distasiun jam 9."_

Sebelum Kise membalas perkataannya, Aomine langsung menutup telpon. Hening, Kise tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Entah, sepertinya ia senang karena ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya piknik.

.

.

.

Jam 9.10, Stasiun.

Sudah 10 menit Aomine menunggu Kise. Aomine sedikit sebal karena dirinya dibuat menunggu. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung jaketnya.

"Benar-benar si Kise bodoh itu—" Ia menggerutu kesal.

"AOMINECHII~" Suara tak asing itu membuat Aomine menoleh... Dan, benar saja... Kise baru saja datang.

Tapi, entah kenapa Aomine tak bisa melepas pandangannya kearah Kise. Ya, Kise yang saat ini memang sedikit berbeda.

Rambut ikal panjangnya yang biasa ia ikat, kini dibiarkan terurai rapih agar terlihat lebih feminim. Kise juga memakai baju terusan selutut membuat dirinya benar-benar manis.

Aomine kini benar-benar tak bisa berhenti menatap Kise. Bahkan, kekesalannya yang tadi meluap tak bisa ia keluarkan, karena ia... Err—Merasa tak tega memarahi gadis didepannya ini.

"Ehehe~! Gomen jika lama ssu~ Aku sibuk memilih pakaian yang bagus," Kise terkekeh kecil, seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, ya~ Bagaimana penampilanku, Aominechii~?" Tanya Kise seraya mengibaskan roknya sedikit, tak lupa ia memakai kharismanya sebagai model yang cukup terkenal.

'DEG' Jantung lelaki pemilik rambut biru itu langsung berdetak ketika melihat Kise seperti itu.

"A-Ah! Sudahlah—Kau membuang waktu saja bertanya hal seperti itu!" Aomine langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bhuu~! Aominechii tak asik ssu~!" Gumam Kise, seraya mengembungkan pipinya, layaknya seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk.

Aomine yang tak mendengar gumaman Kise langsung saja melangkah asal, entah kemana.

"Ne, Aominechii~! Apa kau sudah tahu tempat yang bagus untuk piknik~?" Tanya Kise. Inilah sisi buruk Kise... Ia yang mengajak, ia yang malah bertanya.

Aomine sedikit sebal dengan pertanyaan /bodoh/ Kise.

"Oy—Kau kan yang mengajakku—" Jawab Aomine dengan nada malas, ia lalu menghela nafas kecil. Hanya bisa memaklumi ke-naif-an teman masa SMP di Teikou dulu.

"Ah, ya! Aku lupa ssu!"

Dan kali ini, Aomine ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kise.

.

.

.

Setelah terjadi keributan kecil yang disebabkan oleh kebodohan Kise, kali ini mereka sudah sampai ditaman raya terdekat, dan semuanyapun berkat bantuan Momoi.

Jika saja, kalau Aomine tidak bertanya ke Momoi lewat _e-mail_, mungkin mereka akan berakhiran ribut dilapangan basket. (Ribut dengan artian saling berlomba bermain basket tentunya).

"_G-Gomen_, Aominechii—" Kise hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Ya—Ya..." Aomine menjawab asal, tak mau masalah kecil tadi dibahas ulang.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka mencari tempat untuk mereka berpiknik, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka.

Langsung saja, kedua pas—maksudnya, kedua sahabat ini menggelar tiker mereka dan membuka _bento_ yang dibuat oleh Kise.

Aomine hanya berharap bento buatan Kise tak seburuk buatan Momoi, dan lebih baik dari itu. Jika, iya... ia yakin bahwa umurnya takkan berlangsung lebih dari 24 jam. Tetapi, pikirannya langsung berubah ketika ia merasakan _Bento_ buatan Kise.

Tak begitu buruk... tetapi sangat pas untuk seleranya. Lalu, sebuah pikiran membuat Kise menjadi _'Future Waifunya'_ secara tiba-tiba terlintas. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya memerah. Kise yang menyadari wajah Aomine memerah hanya heran.

"Aominechii? Ada apa dengan wajahmu ssu?" Tanya Kise seraya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ekh, tidak apa-apa..."

Aomine sendiri masih heran, mengapa pikiran tersebut sempat terlintas dipikirannya. Sejujurnya bagi Aomine, Kise tidaklah buruk—Bahkan ia lebih. Senyumnya yang terlihat ceria, semangatnya dalam bermain basket, dan tubuhnya yang—ekhm proposional, karena ia memang seorang model yang cukup terkenal.

Dan, mungkin tidak heran jika /bisa/ saja Aomine menyukai Kise.

Tak terasa, Aomine sudah menghabiskan bentonya, dan iapun sadar dari lamunannya. Tetapi... mengapa Kise tidak ada? Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok model dari SMA Kaijou itu. Lalu mata biru Aomine menangkap sebuah surat kecil, bertuliskan:

"_Ne, Aominechii~! Kau tunggu saja, aku akan kembali ssu!"_

"Kise bodoh ini—" Aomine hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dan dalam hatinya ada rasa sebal bercampur Khawatir.

Aomine tak mungkin menunggu, ia tak suka menunggu. Seberapa bodoh dan menyebalkannya Kise, ia tetap perempuan. Dan sebagai pasa—maksudnya, sebagai temannya sudah kewajibannya untuk menjaga dan membelanya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Aomine lalu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mulai melangkah mencari Kise. Ia berjalan, memeriksa toilet terdekat, dan bahkan Toko Souvenir sekitar. Tetapi, hasilnya tetap nihil... Kise tetap tidak ditemukan.

Ia bingung, tiba-tiba ia teringat untuk mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Kise, karena ia yakin bahwa Kise pasti membawa _handphonennya_, tetapi takdir berkata lain... Handphone Aomine mengalami _low battery_. Dan, saat ini ia ingin sekali mengutuk dan membanting _handphonennya_ itu.

Aomine tak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia tetap mencari Kise, ia lalu teringat tempat yang belum dikunjunginya...

"Taman bunga matahari." Gumamnya, ia lalu berlari menuju tempat itu.

.

.

.

Aomine berjalan menelusuri taman bunga matahari, beratus-ratus bunga matahari tumbuh dan mekar ditempat tersebut, terlihat indah...

Warna kelopak kuningnya yang cerah mengingatkannya kepada senyuman Kise yang selalu terlihat ceria.

"Eh..? Aominechii...?" Mendengar suara khas itu, Aomine langsung menoleh... dan, ya... terdapat Kise yang berdiri dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau—Bodoh!" Seru Aomine kesal. "Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi—" Kesal, khawatir, dan lega bercampur.

Raut wajah Kise berubah menjadi merasa bersalah dan tak enak.

"Maaf ssu... Hanya saja... Aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat ini ssu.." Kise memegang sebuah mahkota terbuat dari bunga matahari dan menyerahkannya ke Aomine.

Terlihat indah, dan cantik..

Aomine masih terdiam menatap mahkota bunga matahari tersebut, semburat merah tipis terlihat disekitar pipinya.

"Untukku..?" Tanyanya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih tak percaya.

Kise lalu mengangguk semangat dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya! Untukmu, Aominechii~!" Kise lalu menaruh mahkota itu dikepala Aomine,

"Bagus, bukan~?" Kise tersenyum.

Aomine terdiam, ia bisa tahu bahwa Kise sangat bekerja keras membuat mahkota ini, terlihat dari bajunya yang menjadi kusut dan kotor, dan juga tangannya yang terlihat kotor.

"Ya, Indah sekali sepertimu, Kise..." Tak seperti biasa, Aomine menujukkan cengirannya, bisa terlihat Aomine terlihat bahagia menerima mahkota tersebut dari Kise.

Semburat merah terlihat diwajah putih Kise, Kise hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

**02: Sunflower Crown (SPRING) End.**

* * *

Author's Note:

Yo, para reader yang sangat baik, menawan, dan indah~! Saya balik lagi meng-update Fic ini. Walau, ini memakan waktu yang lama orz karena banyak sekali tugas menumpuk, jadi maaf untuk late updatenya.

Dan, sekali lagi saya sangat bersyukur jika para reader memberi saya saran dan review.

Hanya itu saja, terima kasih untuk semuanya! *bows*


End file.
